1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light structures and more particularly pertains to an indicating flashlight for providing illumination and indicating energization of the light bulb when the bulb is not visible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, light structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art light structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,130; 4,851,974; 4,722,036; 3,535,282 and D,333,358.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an indicating flashlight for providing illumination and indicating energization of the light bulb when the bulb is not visible which includes a main body having a lens and a light bulb coupled to a first end thereof, with a plurality of indicator lights mounted about a circumference of the main body which are energized in unison with the light bulb such that when the first end of the flashlight is positioned upon a ground surface, the indicator lights serve to alert an individual to the light being left on.
In these respects, the indicating flashlight according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing illumination and indicating energization of the light bulb.